The design of heat exchangers has often been dictated in part by various constraints imposed by the environment of intended operation. For example, heat exchanger constructions that are intended for use as condensers in refrigerant containing systems frequently are called upon to withstand much higher internal pressures than heat exchangers utilized for other purposes. This is due to the fact that condensers receive refrigerant vapor under relatively high pressure from a compressor or the like and must condense such vapor so that it may be recycled throughout the refrigerant containing system. Similarly, the area of a heat exchanger that receives one heat exchange fluid may be sized or shaped according to aerodynamic constraints where such a heat exchanger is to be employed as a vehicular radiator.
At the same time, heat exchange efficiency is always a concern. In this respect, it has been long recognized that where the two heat exchange fluids can flow in countercurrent relation, heat exchange is much more efficient as compared to systems employing concurrent flow or crosscurrent flow.
Again, however, design constraints may prevent one from taking advantage of countercurrent flow. A typical example of an application wherein countercurrent flow advantages may be unobtainable is in a radiator for a passenger car.
The invention seeks to overcome one or more of the above problems.